


Hear The Leaves Applaud The Wind…

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Drawing of Rinch day off.





	Hear The Leaves Applaud The Wind…

**Author's Note:**

> My first post here ;) Tell me if I'm doing something wrongly, okay?  
> This is pen and marker drawing of Rinch day off (Bear wanders around somewhere nearby too). Inspired by music, Birds by Emiliana Torrini, title comes from there as well.


End file.
